


Sleeping Alone

by princesslexileanne



Series: A day in the life of Mormor [3]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, bbc - Fandom
Genre: BBC, Boss - Freeform, Equals, Kitten, Love, Love them, M/M, MY BABIES, Nightmares, Romance, Seb and jim, Sherlock - Freeform, a bit of a domestic, arrgument, fight, first time admitting, kiss, mormor, pet names are life, sleeping alone, so much, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexileanne/pseuds/princesslexileanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to sleep without Sebastian after a fight. /tries/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, its been a while. I was inspired by an Omegle chat, and spilled it all out. This is one of my favorite head cannons about how they told each other they were in love.

Jim opened his eyes, chest tight. He couldn’t breathe. Images flashed towards him. Fists, a work boot, a bat, a lighter. He cringed, fighting to stay still instead of moving around. He was sobbing. He couldn’t breathe, and he was sobbing. The pain that he thought he would no longer have to endure hit him like a truck.   
He summoned all of his strength and sat up, gasping. His body was trembling, and he took a hand full of sheets in each hand and sobbed, his body curling forward. He fought the urge to scream, and slowly tried to stand, stumbling on his way to the bathroom and barely making it before losing the contents of his stomach. This was bad. He hadn’t had night terrors like this for over a year, and it hit him harder than ever. Jim sat on the cold floor for an hour, forcing himself to breathe. He finally sat up, still shaking.   
Sebastian and he had a bit of a row three days ago, and Sebastian had moved into his old room down the hall again. Which means Jim was supposed to sleep by himself. Which was… unfortunate. He’d fought the urge to sleep for two days, and had finally given up and gone to bed, hoping that the night terrors would stay away. They didn’t. He was weak. He was unable of sleeping by himself and Sebastian knew that. He was the one who took care of Jim when they first began sleeping together, and he was the one whose presence had kept the nightmares as bay. He stood up, grabbing the counter for balance. He couldn’t do it anymore. He stumbled into the hall, hesitating before pushing the snipers door open silently.   
Sebastian hadn’t been able to sleep either, his mind running overtime to try and hear Jim’s breathing across the hall. Every cell in his body was trained to be Jim’s ultimate protection, and it made him uncomfortable to be so far away. He could hear footsteps in the hall and he closed his eyes, freezing. Jim opened the door and he felt his breath hitch slightly. He listened as the footsteps neared the bed.   
“I’m not an idiot.” Jim whispered. Sebastian’s heart dropped. Jim looked him over once and knew he wasn’t asleep, cringing as his words sounded weak and cracked. He sat on the end of the bed slowly.   
“What are you doing Boss?” Sebastian asked coldly, not moving. He wasn’t just going to allow this. He wasn’t going to just forgive him for that. Jim took a shaky breath.   
“I can’t sleep. You know that.” He hissed, clenching his jaw. He saw Sebastian’s hands curl into fists and he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.   
“And whose fault is that?” The blonde asked, standing and walking toward the bedroom. Jim stood weakly. “Go sleep with one of your other toys.” Sebastian snapped, closing the door between them. The Irishman slumped back down on the bed and placed his face in his hands.   
“I’m sorry!” He screamed at the door. Sebastian braced his himself against the counter.   
“I don’t care James! I’m not doing this anymore!” He yelled back. He just couldn’t not after everything Jim had said. “I won’t be a pointless tool for you!”   
“I lied.” Jim said, slouching. “I lied when I said you weren’t important to me, and I lied when I pulled you off that hit and said that I had someone who could do the job better when you know damn well I don’t. I’m sorry I lied when I said that you were disposable, and when I said you were a phase, when I told you sentiment was something I wasn’t capable of, when I told you I took you off that hit because you were incompetent, those were all lies Sebastian!” He yelled, his voice shaking and cracking. Sebastian froze. He couldn’t… Jim didn’t know what he was saying. He opened the door slowly and leaned on the door frame.   
“Then why would you pull me off a hit like that?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his feet. “Why would you pretend like I’m a toy?” He demanded. Jim took deep breaths, calming himself down.   
“You know why.” He snapped, looking away.   
“Honestly, I have a couple of ideas yeah. But I want to hear you say it.” Sebastian said, turning his gaze on Jim. “Tell me Moriarty.” He refused to call him by any name that wasn’t strictly business until he heard the excuse. Jim stiffened.   
“There was a team a few rooftops over, if you hadn't gotten out of there when I told you to you’d have been shot.” He admitted weakly. Sebastian’s shoulders drooped.   
“Why wouldn't you have just told me?” He asked.   
“The chance of you getting shot was 3.4%” Jim whispered looking away. Sebastian took a step back, raising his eyebrows.   
“3.4%? Jim that’s nothing!” Sebastian shook his head.   
“I know that!” He said, his head whipping up. “And if you were anyone else I would have kept you there! Hell, if you were anyone else and the odds were 99% I’d have kept you there. But you’re not anyone else. And that’s…. dangerous.” His voice got quieter as he spoke. Sebastian straightened a bit.   
“What are you saying?” He asked solemnly. This couldn't be happening. They’d both sworn to themselves silently when it had started that this wouldn’t happen. The light from the bathroom reflected off Jim’s face.   
“I've grown attached to you Colonel Moran.” He bit his lip, glancing at his feet. “And that will kill us both.”   
“What?” Sebastian rubbed his face. “I… I don’t know what you mean. A bit of emotion has never killed anyone Jim.” He scoffed. Jim hated this.  
“You don’t understand. If I express my sentiment any more than I already have… people will figure it out Sebastian.” He held his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. “You’ll become even more of a target than you are as just my henchman. I can’t…” He tripped on his words, standing and nearly falling. Sebastian was by his side in an instant, placing his hands on his waist and holding him up.   
“I can’t go away, if that’s what you’re hinting at. I refuse to be any farther from you than I am now.” He whispered. Jim took a step back.   
“What happens if being close to me kills you? I’d kill myself Sebastian. Our work would be forgotten.” Jim batted at the blondes hands pointlessly. Seb froze.   
“Like Hell you would.” He said, totally still.   
“I would. I can’t live without you Tiger! That’s what I've been trying to say.” His tone turned pleading. “I refuse to be the reason you die, and I refuse to live without you.” He turned and headed toward the door. “Never mind. This…. It’s not worth it.” What was he thinking, coming in here? He’d have to figure out a way to stop the nightmares himself. He reached for the doorknob and was spun around. Sebastian held his shoulders, and bent down, pressing their lips tightly together.   
Jim raised onto his toes, hanging onto the kiss as long as he could.   
“I’m in love with you, Boss.” Sebastian admitted. “And if that means taking a few bullets then that’s what’s going to happen.” He slid his hands down Jim’s arms, and laced their fingers together. Jim nodded.   
“I know. I’m sorry.” He muttered, pressing his forehead to Sebastian’s chest.   
“It’s alright. We’ll be alright.” Sebastian closed his eyes for a second. “You need to sleep.” He said finally. Jim nodded, and Sebastian picked him up in one fluid movement. He rested his head against Seb’s shoulder, and sighed when he put him on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and wrapping his arms around the sniper. Sebastian relaxed immediately, tucking his head into Jim’s neck and inhaling deeply.   
“Thank you Tiger.” Jim mumbled, his eyes closing. Seb pressed a light kiss to Jim’s collar bone.   
“Anytime Kitten.”


End file.
